Habits
by Knuth Archambault
Summary: Kurt acarició su muslo intentando calmarlo o tal vez reconfortándolo, pero logrando solamente excitarlo ya que para Blaine a partir de este momento cualquier toque por parte de Kurt sería, algo digno de sexo, nada más que una sensual incitación para entregarse todo mutuamente, o en pocas palabras un hábito pecaminoso. badboy!Blaine Skank!Kurt.


N/A: Hola pequeñas criaturas pervertidas de Fanfiction . Aquí traigo mi primer OS y espero que sea de su agrado.

Habits.

-Y es así como finalmente el 7 de mayo de 1945 Alemania se rindió dando fin a la segunda guerra mundial…-

Ultimó la profesora finalmente después de haber pasado dos horas hablando sobre dos guerras que a ninguno de los allí presentes les importaba. Suspiró acomodándose sus gafas y notando la falta de interés de su alumnado se dirigió al frente de la pizarra para anotar el trabajo final de la materia.

-De acuerdo…-inició notando satisfecha los murmullos derrotados de los alumnos.-Como supongo que todos ustedes habrán prestado suma atención al tema ya hablado-continuó mirándolos altanera-les asignaré parejas y harán un ensayo para el final de esta semana-Los jóvenes estudiantes de la clase de Historia en el WMHS mostraron en vano su reproche en el momento en que la profesora empezó a armar las parejas.

Poco a poco y al fin de un rato cada integrante del grupo había sido asignado a su duplo iniciando entonces a trabajar en sus ensayos e intercambiar direcciones y números telefónicos para poder realizar de manera adecuada el proyecto final. Fue entonces cuando la irritante Rachel Berry alzó su mano llamando la atención de la mayor.

-¿Sí, Srta. Berry?-preguntó la profesora apretando los labios y parpadeando varias veces. Rachel acomodó su cabello hacia un lado y se sentó derecha en su silla a punto de iniciar a hablar.

-Vera-dijo-No es realmente de mi incumbencia pero estoy bastante segura de que ya habrá notado la ausencia de dos alumnos-informó sonriendo orgullosa de su aporte a la clase. La profesora blanqueó los ojos.

-Sí-dijo-¿Y?-

-¿Y?-repitió Rachel ahora molesta-Pues ellos pertenecen a este grupo también y me resulta tremendamente injusto que Kurt y Blaine tengan permitido faltar y no entregar tan importante trabajo solo para después presentar un examen y pasar la materia-se quejó alzando la voz unas cuantas octavas-¡Nosotros estamos trabajando por nuestras notas! Ellos deberían hacerlo también-

La profesora suspiró profundamente y contó hasta diez mentalmente, esa pequeña entrometida la estaba agotando. Miró al resto de la clase que la observaban atentos esperando su respuesta. Alzó los hombros y decidió que esta sería una oportunidad para demostrar su autoridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo-comentó haciendo una mueca ante la sonrisa de felicidad de Rachel-Srta. Berry ¿Podría pedirle al director el favor de llamar a su oficina al Sr. Anderson y al Sr. Hummel?-

No tuvo que repetir eso dos veces.

Antes de que parpadeara de nuevo, Rachel había desaparecido extasiada de la habitación dejando a toda la clase con una paz interior debido a su ausencia.

-Mierda… ¡sí! Más fuerte, ¡SÍ!-

Blaine soltó un jadeo entrecortado y continúo penetrando al rubio que tenía en sus brazos. Se encontraban debajo de las gradas detrás de un muro lo suficientemente ancho para esconder de la vista de cualquiera a dos personas con el libido a lo más alto.

El rubio -¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Jim? ¿Tim? Bah, menos podría importarle al moreno- gimió y con un fuerte grito que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta se vino. Blaine frunció el ceño y lo penetró salvajemente buscando su propia culminación.

-¡BLAINE ANDERSON Y KURT HUMMEL, A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR FIGGINS AHORA MISMO!-

Blaine se vino en el momento en que la bocina empezó a sonar. Suspiró profundamente y salió sin cuidado del rubio quitándose el condón y anudándolo torpemente con manos aun temblorosas. El rubio jadeó apoyándose contra la pared y Blaine lanzó el condón al piso sin preocuparse realmente por él. ¿Lo querían en la oficina del director? No entendía el porqué, no había hecho nada tremendamente malo últimamente, de acuerdo, había lanzado slushies toda la semana y había golpeado a tres nerds fuera de la escuela pero eso no era nada raro en él y el director ya debería darlo más bien como una hermosa tradición escolar.

Se acomodó los pantalones dejándolos un tanto holgados como de costumbre y de su chaqueta de cuero sacó una caja de cigarrillos. Tomó uno, lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca aspirando su esencia y sintiendo como la nicotina lo transportaba a otro lado. El chico rubio ¿Sim? ¿Ping? Lo miró aun abrumado por el orgasmo y le sonrió coqueto. ¡Ha! Ingenuo.

-¿Me llamarás cierto?-preguntó acomodándose sus ropas. Blaine sonrió engreído tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo.

-Podría mentirte y decirte que lo haré pero la verdad es que no, rubito-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando fuera del muro con el propósito de dirigirse a la oficina del director y averiguar en qué problema se había metido.

Caminó por debajo de las gradas mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el cuerpo que reposaba en un sillón a unos escasos tres metros del muro donde había estado follandose al rubio ingenuo. Si no se equivocaba cualquiera que fuera la persona que se encontrará allí era bastante probable que hubiera escuchado todo.

-¡Hey!-dijo acercándose al sofá y viendo quien yacía allí. Rodó los ojos al reconocer la figura irreconocible. Un chico con piel de porcelana estaba extendido en la superficie del mueble con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta soltando ligeros y bastante adorables ronquidos. Tenía una mano sobre el estómago donde su camisa negra se alzaba un poco mostrando un tatuaje en sus caderas que Blaine no supo descifrar bien pero que ya averiguaría más tarde. Sus piernas envueltas en unos apretadísimos pantalones negros con pichos de metal estaban abiertas quedando una apoyada en el piso y la otra descansando sobre el respaldo del sofá. Blaine se relamió los labios bastante interesado en explorar esa parte de la anatomía del muchacho.

Negó con la cabeza y recordó porque estaba allí.

-¡Hey!-dijo pateando con fuerza el sofá con el propósito de despertar al muchacho.- ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó detrás del muro de allá?-preguntó dando una calada a su cigarro. Kurt se movió un poco en el sofá y abrió lentamente los ojos. Miró sin expresión a Blaine con aquellos maravillosos ojos azules y entonces habló.

-¿Cómo te follabas a alguna putita?-preguntó mirándolo desinteresado. Blaine asintió-Sí… gimen fuerte-dijo como si nada.

-Como sea-dijo Blaine.-No se lo menciones a nadie.-pidió o más bien exigió y entonces recordó lo que había escuchado por las bocinas.-Por cierto, nos quieren en la oficina del director-informó intentando mirarlo indiferente. Kurt bostezó y asintió un par de veces. Estiró los brazos y entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo dispuesto a dormir el resto del horario escolar.

Blaine lo miró molesto, ¿Es que era que este mocoso pelos rosados no entendía?

-¡Oye! ¿No me escuchaste? Tenemos que ir a la oficina del director-informó frunciendo el ceño ante lo nerd que sonaba esto. Miró al otro chico quien ni siquiera se movió de su posición inicial y entonces se le agotó la paciencia.

Moviéndose para quedar detrás del respaldo, se agachó y con ambas manos alzó la parte inferior del sofá provocando que este se volteara y que el ojiazul cayera al suelo con un grito agudo. Blaine se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos satisfecho mirando con una sonrisa como el otro salía de debajo del sofá poniéndose de pie con una mirada de puro odio dirigida a él.

-Estás muerto Anderson-dijo el chico con cabello rosado sacudiendo su ropa cubierta de arena. Blaine bufó petulante.

-Quisiera verte intentar enfrentarte a mi gatita-se burló el moreno abriendo sus brazos e incitado al otro a una pelea. Kurt sonrió falsamente y le mostró el dedo de en medio.

-No con perros como tú Anderson-dijo y tomando su mochila del suelo caminó lejos de ahí.

Kurt caminó molesto por el pasillo abarrotado de gente mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director, dios sabía para qué. Que él supiera no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera había entrado a las clases en una semana así que no había motivos para castigarlo… A menos que hubieran encontrado la hierba en su casillero. ¡Coño! eso sería putamente injusto porque la hierba ni siquiera era suya, se la había confiscado a Puckerman y se la devolvería cuando este le regresara el collar de cuarzo que le había robado.

-Oye Hummel, no te enojes-dijo Blaine caminando apresurado detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo y rodear su estrecha cintura con su fuerte brazo. Una sensación de hormigueo subió por el estómago de Kurt pero este se negó ante este sentimiento. Bufó molesto y alejó de un manotazo el brazo del moreno.

-Piérdete, por favor-gimió frustrado-

-Oh bebé me encanta que gimas-se burló Blaine caminando a su lado hacia la oficina del director. Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los querían a ambos? Eso no tenía sentido, en su vida había hecho con Anderson y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él. A menos que contara el hecho de que Blaine lo acosaba constantemente y también que él le coqueteaba de vez en cuando. Solo de vez en cuando, cuando estaba de ánimo.

La gente en el pasillo se movía hacia las orillas intentando evitar a los chicos que aunque bastante diferentes hacían de sus vidas un infierno. Porque tanto Blaine el chico malo y Kurt el chico skank, tenían todo lo necesario para cagarles la existencia durante el resto de la preparatoria así que lo mejor era no meterse en problemas con ellos. Una chica castaña, la narizona del club Glee les sonrió con suficiencia mientras pasaban a su lado y Kurt frunció el ceño al no entender mientras que Blaine le mostraba el dedo de en medio sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ignórala, Hummel-dijo Blaine acomodando sus rizos hacia atrás-justo como al resto de la humanidad-. Kurt lo observó de reojo por un par de segundos preguntándose curioso cuál era la razón para que el moreno le hablara por más de diez minutos por primera vez en… la vida.

-Ni que te importara-murmuró el chico pálido poniéndose sus gafas oscuras y caminando hacia la oficina dejando atrás al moreno quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad de darle un vistazo a su espectacular trasero.

-Así que lo que les estoy diciendo es que usted Sr. Anderson y usted, Sr. Hummel, deberán trabajar juntos en el proyecto y entregar un ensayo pulcro y completo para el final de esta semana-

Blaine abrió los ojos como plato al mismo tiempo que Kurt soltaba un bostezo y se entretenía girando entre sus dedos una figurita de vidrio que había tomado del escritorio del director. La profesora suspiró frustrada y miró al moreno pidiéndole que llamará la atención del otro chico. Blaine frunció el ceño y miró a Kurt fijamente, rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el brazo provocando que se inclinará hacia adelante y que la pieza que giraba en su mano cayera a piso haciéndose añicos.

Kurt alzó la mirada sonrojado y miró al director con una sonrisa inocente.

-El idiota la tiró-dijo a modo de disculpa señalando a Blaine. El moreno contuvo las ganas de asfixiarlo y en cambio se acomodó en la silla mirando a la profesora con fingida amabilidad.

-Así que-inició acomodando su chaqueta de cuero.- ¿Usted dijo que yo y el pelos rosados tenemos que trabajar juntos?-preguntó sonriendo internamente al ver la cara sorprendida de Kurt.

-Sí, es justamente lo que acabo de decir y ya asignado el tema deberán reunirse en casa de alguno de los dos y trabajar detalladamente en…-

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Kurt boquiabierto-Yo no pienso trabajar con el drogo y mucho menos llevarlo a mi casa-manifestó molesto.

-Tranquila gatita, puedes ir a mi casa si eso es lo que te molesta-ofreció Blaine mirándolo con diversión maligna en sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡No pienso ir ni a tu puta casa ni a tu puto auto ni siquiera al puto baño contigo Anderson!-exclamó furioso. El director los observó estupefacto sin saber cómo proceder correctamente con aquella situación.

-¡Sr. Hummel!-regaño la profesora-No es correcto en un jovencito decir groserías de tal magnitud-

-Sí, Sr Hummel, que inapropiado de su parte-se burló el moreno llevándose una mano al pecho y luciendo ofendido.

-¡Que te follen!-medio grito el ojiazul mirando furioso al moreno.

-¿Y si mejor yo te follo?-contestó el otro guiñándole el ojo. Kurt abrió la boca sonrojado y la cerró de nuevo al quedarse sin palabras. La profesora palideció unos cuantos tonos y el director se sonrojó a niveles preocupantes.

-Orden, orden-pidió el mayor hablando por primera vez en su oficina-Señores Hummel y Anderson deberán olvidar sus claras diferencias y trabajar en este proyecto juntos ya que de no entregarlo no se les permitirá realizar un examen de recuperación por lo cual tendrían que asistir todo el verano a clases de regularización si desean obtener su diploma de graduación-

Tanto Kurt como Blaine miraron incrédulos al director quien asentía constantemente demostrando que no estaba bromeando. La profesora sonrió satisfecha y les entregó un papel con la asignación anotada.

-Suerte-les dijo altanera antes de salir de la habitación. Blaine parpadeó varias veces estático con el papel en la mano mientras que Kurt bufaba molesto y se tiraba hacia atrás en su silla.

-Linda casa Hummel-dijo el moreno tan pronto como Kurt le abrió la puerta. El ojiazul lo fulminó con la mirada y le tapó la entrada.

-Una advertencia Anderson, una sola palabra más y te meto la escopeta de mi padre por el culo-amenazó señalándolo con el dedo, Blaine bufó divertido e hizo a un lado a Kurt entrando a su casa sin ser invitado a pasar.

-Como sea-dijo restándole importancia-¿Estas solo?-preguntó curioso al no escuchar ningún ruido en la casa. Kurt cerró la puerta y paso a su lado dirigiéndose a unas escaleras que daban al sótano.

-Siempre estoy solo-dijo sin humor bajando los primeros dos escalones.- ¿Vienes o no?-

-¿Tan pronto intentando llevarme a tu habitación?-dijo el moreno sonriendo con lujuria pero borró su sonrisa al instante al ver la cara de odio puro que le lanzaba Kurt-De acuerdo gatita, lo siento, me detendré lo prometo-dijo alzando las manos y sonriendo cuando Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Más te vale-dijo el otro bajando el resto del camino.

-¡Vaya!-murmuró Blaine en voz baja-parece que tenemos a alguien en sus días-...-

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA BLAINE!-gritó el otro desde su habitación causando que al moreno le entrara la risa floja que se esforzó en ocultar.

-¿Así que no solamente asesinaron judíos en el holocausto?-preguntó el moreno sentado en medio de la cama del ojiazul mientras leía los pocos párrafos que llevaban de borrador.

-No-dijo el otro sentado en una silla junto a la cama leyendo sus apuntes-También asesinaban gitanos, enfermos mentales y homosexuales-

-Mierda, hubiéramos estado jodidos-concluyó Blaine alzando la vista del libro y observando a Kurt quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin prestar realmente atención.

-Porque yo soy gay y tú eres una hadita-dijo Blaine como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿Es que tú nunca prestas atención a nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor? ¿O te metiste algo y aun no se te baja?-preguntó poniéndose en cuatro patas y tomando el rostro de Kurt con sus manos para observarlo de cerca.

Lo miró con ojo crítico, no tenía los ojos irritados, seguían tan azules y bonitos como siempre, no sabía cómo lo lograba el castaño pero aun con esa apariencia tan rara y oculta que tenía seguía siendo una de las personas más hermosas que él había conocido y eso que Blaine conocía a bastantes personas. Mucha gente intentaba hacerse la interesante, vistiendo ropa rara o pretendiendo ser algo que no eran pero era tan diferente con Kurt, él era original, era el mismo y con eso le bastaba para robarse miradas curiosas de todos. Porque aun con el cabello rosado peinado en puntas, las perforaciones en la ceja, el labio, la nariz, las orejas y dios sabrá donde más, a pesar de todo eso, a pesar del tatuaje de calavera en brazo y el tatuaje de tigre en la espalda baja (si, ese tatuaje que solo mostraba cuando usaba camisas un poco cortas y que Blaine amaba ver) y el otro tatuaje en la cadera que aún no descubría que era, aun con eso y con la ropa negra y misteriosa, los lentes circulares oscuros y esos collares con símbolos raros que llevaba a todos lados, a pesar de eso y de su mal lenguaje de su actitud de "me vale mierda todo" y sus ojos desinteresados, a pesar de todo eso, o corrección, DEBIDO a todo eso era que resultaba tan inocente, lindo, atractivo y sensual para Blaine.

Así que lo que pasó después no fue exactamente planeado sino más bien un acto impulsivo provocado por hablar demasiado tiempo consigo mismo.

Besó esos labios rosados que llevaba deseando desde hace un tiempo ya. Eran suaves, tiernos y tan deliciosos, era como descubrir una nueva sustancia adictiva, su propia versión de la nicotina, algo tan diferente a eso pero inexplicablemente con el mismo efecto.

Porque así era, los labios de Hummel le provocaban una gama de sensaciones que no podría explicar ni asistiendo a todo un seminario de literatura porque, los labios de ese chico eran la puta gloria.

De un momento a otro Kurt empezó a corresponder con aquel beso y subió su mano hasta enterrar los dedos en la mata de rizos del chico moreno, Blaine soltó un jadeo lastimero sin separar sus labios al sentir esto y se removió un poco percibiendo un ligero dolor en sus rodillas debido a la posición en la que estaba. Descendió una de sus manos donde se encontraba sosteniendo el rostro de Kurt para bajarla arrastrándola por su cuello y finalmente posicionándola en su nuca donde lo atrajo subiendo el beso de nivel, a un nivel mucho más intenso y mucho menos inocente, eran dientes chocando y eran lenguas tocándose sin pudor la una a la otra.

Kurt murmuró en apreciación y empujó a Blaine hacia atrás provocando que el cuerpo del moreno cayera sobre el colchón. Blaine atrajo a Kurt consigo posicionándolo sobre su cuerpo y gimiendo gruesamente al sentir el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo. Kurt mordió su labio inferior y luego lo succionó de una manera sucia logrando ponerle los pelos de punta al moreno. Blaine lo miró con las cejas alzadas claramente sorprendido ante este hecho, pidiendo explicaciones sobre porque mierda no habían hecho esto antes, pero recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa erótica de parte de Kurt y después de esto una lengua caliente y húmeda recorriendo con deseo su cuello.

-Mierda-suspiró Blaine cerrando los ojos y sujetando con fuerza los antebrazos del chico pálido. Suspiró de nuevo y movió su cabeza un lado dándole más espacio al otro para lamer. De repente sintió una fuerte succión en su cuello seguida de unos dientes mordiendo insistentemente la carne tierna de ahí, abrió los ojos como plato al entender las intenciones del castaño.- ¡Hijo de puta, que querías hacerme un chupetón!- exclamó separando a Kurt de él y mirándolo con el semblante desencajado. El chico pálido sonrió altanero y miró su cuello con orgullo.

-Corrección.-dijo acariciando la piel lastimada del otro.-Te hice un chupetón.-finalizó mordiéndose el labio y dándole una mirada inocente al moreno. Blaine lo observó incrédulo quitando la mano de este y tocándose la zona magullada del cuello como si de esta forma lograra desaparecer la mancha purpura que el castaño le había dejado.

Resignado miró al ojiazul quien lo observaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

-Creí que me odiabas-dijo Blaine observándolo confundido subiendo sus manos por los muslos fuertes del ojiazul. Kurt se encogió de hombros y se alzó un poco para ser capaz de quitarse el cinturón de sus pantalones.

-Te odio-dijo lanzando el cinturón al piso y desabrochando su pantalón.-Pero eres caliente y yo estoy caliente así que puedo olvidarme de mi desprecio por algún tiempo.-terminó por sacarse la playera quedando sobre el moreno totalmente desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Blaine –literalmente- salivó al mirar el pecho pálido que se extendía frente él.

Kurt era jodidamente perfecto. Tenía las clavículas marcadísimas y sobre una de ellas había un tatuaje con letras negras que Blaine no se tomó el tiempo en leer debido a que estaban en un idioma desconocido para él. Tenía un piercing más sobre el pezón izquierdo y Blaine por un momento quiso preguntar si no le causaba alguna clase de dolor o incomodidad pero se lo pensó mejor y en vez de abrir su bocota para decir una idiotez la ocupó en besar de nuevo los labios de Kurt. Y Kurt no se quejó.

Blaine se incorporó en su lugar quedando así sentado y teniendo un mejor acceso a la boca de Kurt de la que bebió como si fuera un necesitado, y tal vez lo era. Kurt gimió bajito y tomó al moreno con ambas manos de la nuca pegando sus pechos y moviendo ligeramente sus caderas sobre él. Blaine gimió y se separó sus labios al sentir la necesidad de estar desnudo con el otro. Se despojó de su camisa lanzándola a algún lugar en la habitación del ojiazul y juntó sus labios de nuevo recostándose sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Kurt pegándose a él.

El moreno bajó sus labios por la mandíbula del otro dando lametones, chupando y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su camino a la clavícula del ojiazul. Kurt jadeaba continuamente sobre el mientras le mordisqueaba sensualmente la oreja y acariciaba sus duros pectorales. Blaine llegó finalmente a donde se extendía el tatuaje de Kurt y entonces acarició suavemente las letras con su lengua provocando que el estómago de Kurt se tensara y soltará un gemido grueso justo en su oído.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Blaine tocando lentamente la clavícula del otro donde las letras negras aun no tomaban significado para él. Kurt bajó su mirada y observó a Blaine fijamente sonriendo y acercándose a su oído de nuevo.

-Nolite te bastardes carborundorum.-susurró húmedamente dentro del oído del otro, Blaine gimió suavemente ante esta sensación de un aliento caliente en tan sensible parte de su anatomía.-No dejes que los bastardos te machaquen.-explicó mordiendo su lóbulo y sonriendo pícaramente ante la expresión excitada de Blaine. El moreno lo alejó un poco de sí y lo observó fascinado, de un momento a otro y sin avisar giró el cuerpo de Kurt dejándolo recostado sobre la cama y acostándose sobre él al mismo tiempo que empezaba a succionar su cuello de manera insistente propuesto a dejar muchas marcas ahí, marcas para demostrar que era suyo, aunque no lo fuera, aunque nunca lo sería.

Bajó por su pecho deteniéndose un momento en lamer el pezón perforado del castaño, no sabía si sería una buena sensación pero obtuvo su respuesta en el momento en que poso su lengua sobre el pequeño bulto y Kurt se arqueó en el colchón lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo profundamente, más fuerte que nunca. Más excitante que nunca.

Esto solo logró motivar más al moreno,

Blaine sonrió pícaramente y delineó con su lengua el pezón prestando especial atención en donde la pequeña pieza de metal atravesaba la suave piel, se detuvo un momento ahí, lamiendo rápidamente y después capturándolo con su boca y mordiéndolo ligeramente antes de soltarlo y besarlo unas cuantas veces más para calmar el dolor. Kurt parecía otra persona, completamente diferente gimiendo largo y profundo, arqueándose constantemente y aferrándose con fuerza a los rizos del moreno.

-Bla… ¡Blaine!-sollozó en el momento en que el moreno succionó con fuerza el pezón al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón desabrochado. El ojimiel sonrió satisfecho y se separó del muchacho observando su obra. Un hermoso y perfecto chico pálido acostado en una cama, extendido para él, respiración agitada, corazón acelerado, marcas rojas en el cuello y pecho, labios hinchados y ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Kurt…-gimió tan solo observándolo-Te deseo tanto.-confesó pasando la mano por su propia erección y acariciándola levemente sobre los pantalones. Kurt bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Blaine y se mordió el labio perforado claramente excitado.

-Yo también te deseo, Blaine-dijo el ojiazul hincándose en la cama frente a Blaine y sustituyendo la mano de este por la propia. Blaine cerró los ojos y suspiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Kurt lo atrajo con una mano sujetándolo por la nuca y besándolo sin cuidado al mismo tiempo que su mano se introducía dentro de los bóxers del ojimiel.

Blaine gimió con fuerza y abrazó al castaño pegando sus pechos desnudos haciendo que estos se frotaran el uno con el otro debido al sudor. Kurt introdujo su lengua en la boca de Blaine y este no hizo más que gemir en apreciación y succionar este apéndice con ahínco, prácticamente con necesidad.

-Mierda.-jadeó Blaine cuando Kurt sacó su miembro de sus pantalones y lo acaricio con más fuerza utilizando el líquido pre seminal como lubricante y nada más que eso. El toque era duro e insistente pero suave y tierno al mismo tiempo, era como un dócil masaje en su miembro que lo transportaba a una tierra mágica sin problemas, sin padres, sin odio, sin nadie de quien esconderte, solo tú, tú con esa persona especial, solo tú con él.

Kurt lo empujó para que se recostara en el colchón y hacer de la caricia más sensual. Blaine abrió los ojos y miró al techo perdido, esa mano, esa mano en su miembro lo estaba llevando al límite, estaba a punto de decirle a Kurt que era suficiente que se detuviera sin realmente querer que esto acabara cuando algo húmedo y caliente recorrió su extensión entera.

-¡KURT!-gritó en un gemido entrecortado mirando hacia abajo donde Kurt lamía su miembro con una sonrisa seductora. El muy pervertido le guiñó el ojo y Blaine no comprendió ese acto hasta que el ojiazul suspiró profundo e introdujo la mitad de su pene en su boca. Blaine abrió la boca en un grito mudo y arqueó la espalda, instintivamente sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Kurt deseando poder empujar su cabeza y obligarlo a tragar todo pero logrando contenerse y en cambio apretar los mechones rosados con fuerza mientras gemía sin parar y agitaba las caderas débilmente.

Kurt acarició su muslo intentando calmarlo o tal vez reconfortándolo, pero logrando solamente excitarlo ya que para Blaine a partir de este momento cualquier toque por parte de Kurt sería, algo digno de sexo, nada más que una sensual incitación para entregarse todo mutuamente, un hábito pecaminoso.

Bajó su cabeza y observó maravillado como Kurt bajaba y subía succionando su miembro y ahuecando las mejillas provocando una sensación apretada que lo hizo ver estrellas por varios segundos, gimió de nuevo y entonces Kurt alzó la mirada al sentirse observado. Miró a Blaine con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria mientras continuaba introduciendo el pene del moreno hasta que la punta de este tocó su garganta.

Blaine quería tener una puta cámara, quería poder tener una cámara y grabar todo esto y reproducirlo una y otra y otra vez hasta el día de su muerte, sin embargo no tenía una cámara y sería muy grosero de su parte tomar su celular y capturar este momento, Kurt sería capaz de arrancarle el pene de un mordisco y ¿Por qué mierda estaba pensando en esto cuando tenía a un muy caliente skank haciéndole la mejor mamada del mundo?

Así que se olvidó del anterior tema y se dedicó su concentración totalmente al ojiazul quien ahora succionaba con fuerza la cabeza de su pene mientras masturbaba la base de este y Blaine solo se distrajo unos segundos mientras pensaba en que era increíble que aún no se hubiera corrido, pero bueno, no era que se estuviera quejando de todos modos.

Kurt besó la punta de su pene y se alejó observándolo mientras se lamía los labios. El pene de Blaine grueso hinchado y morado, largo bañado en saliva y líquido pre seminal estaba totalmente erecto y apoyado sobre el estómago del moreno. Blaine que no dejaba de observar al ojiazul jadeó levemente en el momento en que Kurt tomó el inicio de su pantalón y lo bajó lenta y seductoramente hasta sacarlo por sus piernas deshaciéndose después del bóxer del moreno dejándolo finalmente desnudo frente a él.

-Wow…-murmuró con apreciación el ojiazul observando el abdomen tonificado de Blaine y pasando sus dedos fríos por los duros músculos bajándolos por sus costados acariciando levemente casi provocando cosquillas. Se detuvo en las caderas del moreno y acarició con ternura los huesos que sobresalían a cada lado de su cadera provocando un estremecimiento en Blaine. El moreno lo miró embelesado mientras el ojiazul pasaba las yemas de los dedos por todo el cuerpo de este.

-Quiero verte también.-dijo Blaine después de un rato y es que las ganas de observar a Kurt desnudo por primera vez lo estaban matando. Kurt sonrió lascivo y dirigió sus manos al inicio de su pantalón pero Blaine lo detuvo.-No.-dijo sentándose en la cama y obligando a Kurt a recostarse en el colchón.-Quiero hacerlo yo.-finalizó observándolo directamente a los ojos. Kurt lo observó de vuelta mordiéndose el labio y por un par de segundos ambos chicos permanecieron sumergidos en las orbes del otro.

Finalmente Blaine rompió el contacto visual y se dirigió a los pantalones del ojiazul. Sacó la prenda con cuidado su trabajo siendo dificultado debido a la estreches de los pantalones y al nerviosismo que lo acompañaba en aquel momento sin saber realmente el motivo que lo provocaba. Ya con la prenda fuera observó las piernas desnudas del muchacho. Eran tan pálidas y hermosas, con carne en las partes correctas y sin ninguna mancha o imperfección, eran lienzos puros listos para ser marcados con sus dientes, uñas y dios quisiera, su esencia. Subió sus manos por los muslos de Kurt enganchando sus dedos en los bóxer negros de este y bajando la prenda lentamente con la respiración agitada y el ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

Y finalmente allí estaba. Kurt Hummel desnudo con nada que pudiera cubrirlo, mostrando cada extensión de su suave piel y con un ligero sonrojo ascendiendo desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas. Blaine miró lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un hermoso ángel mostrándole toda su perfección, entregándose a él.

Posó sus manos sobre las rodillas juntas de Kurt y las separó lentamente aspirando aire fuertemente al ver el miembro erecto del ojiazul. Era largo y no tan ancho como el suyo pero era perfecto, con una vena gruesa cruzándolo desde la base y perdiéndose antes de la cabeza color rosáceo que invitaba a ser besaba, lamida y succionada. Pero eso no era lo que Blaine tenía planeado, él iba por algo más. Y ahí estaba ese algo más.

Bajando su mirada un poco más Blaine dio con lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño agujero rosado contrayéndose con expectación, esperando a ser llenado por su pene y deseando tomarlo todo de él.

Miró a Kurt una vez asegurándose de que estaba de acuerdo con seguir, Kurt asintió respirando rápidamente y Blaine sonrió internamente porque era la primera vez que él hacía esto, preocuparse por alguien más, desear darle placer a otra persona, eso era nuevo para él. Así que teniendo esto en cuenta se prometió hacerlo bien mientras bajaba su cabeza y se colocaba entre las piernas extendidas de Kurt.

Besó la punta del miembro de Kurt y bajó lamiendo el tronco emocionándose al escuchar los suspiros profundos del ojiazul. Lamió el perineo lentamente disfrutando el sentir como este se contraía y las piernas de Kurt temblaban mientras se doblaban para apoyar las plantas de los pies en el colchón y así poder abrir más.

Blaine siguió bajando hasta llegar finalmente al trasero del chico pálido. Y esto era otra cosa sobre la que Blaine podría pasar hablando por el resto de su vida porque bueno, el culo de Kurt era perfecto, carnoso y suave, tan pálido y sin error alguno, y lo mejor estaba ahí en medio.

Ese agujero rosa, arrugado y pequeño capturando su atención completamente y atrayéndolo como un imán hacia él. Blaine no lo resistió más y pasó la punta de la lengua sobre él, Kurt se arqueó sobre el colchón cerrando los ojos e inconscientemente abriendo más las piernas.

Blaine suspiró posando ambas manos en el interior de los muslos del ojiazul para así lograr mantener las piernas del chico separadas y quietas, proporcionándoles caricias suaves y apretones ocasionados por la lujuria del momento. Mientras tanto su lengua exploraba ansiosa esa zona privada del chico pálido, ese lugar tan profundo y cerrado, ese lugar tan íntimo que él estaba tocando con su lengua y que pronto corrompería con su miembro.

Suspiró con gusto e introdujo su lengua un poco en aquel apretado agujero esbozando una sonrisa al sentir como Kurt se arqueaba en la cama soltando una serie de improperios en escala ascendiente así como su lengua lograba entrar más en aquella cavidad.

Una vez que Blaine estuvo seguro de que no lastimaría a Kurt –raro, de nuevo- empezó un suave vaivén de estocadas con su lengua introduciendo un dedo junto con esta después de un tiempo y bajando su mano para apretar la base de su olvidado miembro, queriendo contener su semilla dentro y sintiéndose el vencedor en una gran batalla al no venirse cuando Kurt comenzó a empujar su trasero hacía su boca buscando una mayor penetración, algo más en su interior. Blaine no estaba seguro si era eso lo que Kurt quería, pero esperaba que sí.

-Blaine… Blaine-gimió el otro arqueando una vez más sus caderas al sentir la lengua del moreno penetrarlo con fuerza al igual que tres de sus dedos. No podía resistirlo, necesitaba a Blaine ya.-Blaine, estoy listo, ya estoy listo, ya.-jadeó entrecortadamente. Blaine sonrió satisfecho y lamió un par de veces más el agujero de Kurt antes de separarse levemente no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en este. El ojiazul cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó el moreno hincándose entre las piernas de Kurt y observándolo con duda. Kurt lo miró con expresión confundida y alzó una de sus cejas frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues follarme.-contestó como si eso estuviera explicito.-Creí que a eso habías venido… ¿O no?-preguntó alarmándose un tanto mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tierno color rosa y sus piernas se cerraban ligeramente. Blaine soltó una leve risita mientras negaba con la cabeza y abría de nuevo las piernas del ojiazul.

-Yo vine a hacer el proyecto de historia.-informó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla al ver a Kurt ponerse más rojo.-Pero no te equivoques Kurt.-continuó.-Llevo deseando esto por bastante tiempo.-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kurt mirándolo inseguro. Blaine asintió acariciando los muslos del ojiazul suavemente.-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

Blaine soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo e hizo cuentas mentales.-Dos años.-contestó entrecerrando los ojos ante la expresión triunfante de Kurt.-O menos, no lo sé.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Kurt sonrió satisfecho y se incorporó en la cama posicionando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Blaine.-Cállate ya Anderson.-susurró sonriendo divertido. Blaine lo observó con una ceja alzada sosteniendo ambas piernas del ojiazul por el hueco de sus rodillas, manteniéndolas abiertas y sintiendo su miembro rozar contra su agujero debido a la posición en la que se encontraba Kurt.-Yo llevo deseándote un tiempo similar.-confesó el otro sin inmutarse, sin avergonzarse de abrirse al moreno y esto terminó de motivar a Blaine.

Agachó un poco su cabeza y capturó los labios de Kurt arrastrando sus manos por sus muslos y posicionándolas finalmente en el trasero del ojiazul en donde apretó cuando Kurt enterró sus uñas en su espalda.

El cuerpo de Kurt cayó sobre el colchón arrastrando a Blaine sobre él, entre sus piernas, el miembro del moreno restregándose descaradamente contra sus nalgas y haciéndolo temblar de la expectación.

-Entonces hagámoslo.-murmuró el moreno separando sus labios para mirarlo directo a los ojos donde se encontró directo con lujuria y placer. Y volvió a besarlo, profundamente y con la emoción creciendo sabiendo lo que venía. Separó más las piernas del ojiazul y restregó sus erecciones juntas, ambos jadeando ante la sensación, moviendo sus caderas para encontrarse, soltando suspiros y acariciando el cuerpo del otro.

Finalmente Blaine se separó de nuevo observándolo a los ojos mientras bajaba su erección restregando la punta de esta contra el agujero de Kurt, haciendo un poco de presión, buscando que la cabeza penetrara por fin ese orificio dueño de sus fantasías más pervertidas. De repente en medio de todo su parloteo mental recordó que no llevaba ningún condón con él ese día, no después del tipo rubio que se había tirado hace dos días. Maldijo su suerte y suspiró derrotado deteniendo el vaivén de sus caderas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Kurt preocupado.-Es que tú ya…-

-¡No!-negó Blaine indignado.-Es solo que… bueno…no tengo protección conmigo, ¿Tú sí?-preguntó esperanzado. Kurt se mordió el labio pensativo y negó con la cabeza. Blaine rodó los ojos levemente prometiendo odiarse por el resto de sus días, sin embargo Kurt tomó su rostro con una mano y lo obligó a mirarlo. Se le notaba nervioso, temblando con los ojos abiertos y decididos, mirando a Blaine osado.

-Hazlo.-murmuró sin apartar sus ojos azules de los miel que lo observaban confundidos. Blaine se quedó petrificado en su lugar abriendo los ojos como plato y sintiendo su erección endurecerse más hasta tal grado de doler.

-Tú… ¿Estás… ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó mirando fijamente a Kurt, buscando algún rastro de duda en sus ojos y encontrándose solamente con decisión.

-Sí.-susurró Kurt inmediatamente.-Yo… Yo soy algo así como… virgen.-confesó entrecerrando los ojos y esperando a ver la reacción del moreno. Blaine abrió los ojos como plato y abrió la boca sin saber que decir, quedándose sin palabras por primera vez en muchos años. Bueno. Eso no se lo esperaba. Hubiera creído si Kurt le decía que se había acostado con tres hombres al mismo tiempo en el piso de una iglesia durante un servicio religioso o algo así pero esto, esto era increíble. Tenía al perfecto Kurt Hummel desnudo ante él, mostrándose en todo su esplendor y entregándole lo más preciado que una persona puede entregar. Su virginidad.

Una sonrisa extasiada se formó en su rostro haciendo que Kurt rodara los ojos.

-¿Lo harás o no Anderson?-preguntó mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Blaine suspiro profundo y lo observó firmemente.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó acariciando la suave mejilla de porcelana con su dura mano. Kurt asintió sin dudar.-Y ¿Estás seguro de que quieres darme esto a mí?-preguntó besando su frente con ternura. Kurt sonrió y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo con devoción.

-¿Quién mierda eres y que hiciste con Blaine Anderson?-preguntó divertido haciendo que Blaine se mordiera el labio en una sonrisa hilarante.-Y si lo que quieres es una respuesta para continuar, la respuesta es sí.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-Sí, quiero hacer esto y quiero dártelo a ti, no soy una princesa en un cuento de hadas Blaine y no es tu deber ser un príncipe conmigo, solo, solo se tú mismo, tómame Blaine, soy tuyo por esta noche y puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca, fóllame Blaine, tócame, acaríciame hasta deshacerme, rómpeme.-

Blaine gimió al escuchar las palabras abandonar los labios de Kurt y no se resistió por un minuto más, bajó su cuerpo haciendo sus pechos chocar y besó a Kurt con pasión desenfrenada, su pene haciendo presión de nuevo en la abertura del ojiazul y está vez con más fuerza y sin intención de parar. Sus manos sostenían con ímpetu el rostro de Kurt atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena y sollozando con alivio al sentir la lengua del otro chocar con la suya.

Kurt aferraba ambas manos en la espalda del moreno, acariciándola por toda su anchura y clavando las uñas al sentir el pene de Blaine introducirse en él apenas unos centímetros. Subió su pierna derecha y la enredó en la cadera del ojimiel empujando su trasero hacia él, intentando obtener todo de ese miembro en su cuerpo. Blaine apretó los ojos con fuerza y besó con fiereza la boca de Kurt, moviendo sus caderas lentamente sabiendo que sin lubricante y sin nada más que saliva no sería una sensación tremendamente agradable para el castaño, al menos no al principio.

Así que continuó lentamente, empujando con cuidado sus caderas e intentado no penetrar de una sola vez ese maravilloso agujero aterciopelado que apretaba su pene haciéndolo ver estrellas y centellas y putos unicornios de colores todo al mismo tiempo.

-Mierda…-jadeó entrecortadamente dejando caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kurt una vez que lo penetró totalmente hasta el fondo. Mientras tanto el ojiazul miraba fijamente al techo con la boca abierta en un gemido mudo y el ceño fruncido por dolor enterrando sus uñas en la piel de los hombros del moreno quien se incorporó un poco para observarlo con expresión de gloria en su rostro. Kurt soltó un pequeño jadeo moviendo sus labios en una sonrisa al mirar los ojos llorosos de Blaine debido al placer que sentía en ese momento.

Y no estaba equivocado, Blaine estaba en el paraíso. Su pecho temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo y por un par de segundos había perdido la audición, sus oídos siendo atestados con el sonido fuerte de su corazón palpitando con urgencia, tenía la visión nublada y la boca invariablemente abierta en un gemido tan grande y hondo que no lograba salir de su garganta. Miró a Kurt con ojos lacrimosos siendo enterrado en lo más profundo de su placer y su corazón temblequeó al verlo sonreír. No entendía que le sucedía, este no era él, él jamás miraba a alguien mientras lo penetraba, no como estaba mirando a Kurt mientras retrocedía en su camino para volver a entrar en él. Blaine jamás acariciaba a nadie, no como acariciaba a Kurt con parsimonia deseando tener el tacto del ojiazul grabado para siempre en su memoria. Él no besaba a nadie, no como estaba besando la frente de Kurt mientras sus caderas se movían hacia adelante penetrando de nuevo aquel cuerpo tierno y dócil que se retorcía debajo de él. Él no era así.

Y entonces no sabía quién era porque definitivamente era él quien penetraba al ojiazul con una renovada gama de sensaciones a flor de piel, era él quien tomaba su mano apretándola fuertemente por sobre su cabeza tomando su cadera con la otra mano y besándolo continuamente dejando que sus labios se rozaran castamente sobre los labios entreabiertos del otro. Era él, Blaine Anderson, perdido en los orbes azules de Kurt Hummel. Era él sumergido en la mirada llena de emociones que le estaba dirigiendo el chico pálido. Era él gimiendo finalmente, el sonido saliendo tan necesitado y provocándole un estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral. Era el subiendo su mano por la cadera de Kurt y posándola en su cintura, justo donde el gran tatuaje prontamente conocido para él se extendía. Era él apoyando su frente en la frente del otro sin separar sus miradas mientras hacía en vaivén más rápido y profundo.

Era él y no podría estar más agradecido de ser él en este momento porque era él quien estaba cayendo trozo a trozo y poco a poco con cada estocada que daba, con cada caricia con cada mirada, con cada suspiro y con cada gemido, era él descendiendo a toda velocidad pero paradójicamente ascendiendo con la rapidez de un rayo al mismísimo quinto cielo. Era él sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido, algo que podría sonar como lo más cursi que alguna vez hubiera dicho pero tan verdadero como que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol. Era él teniendo sentimientos por otra persona. Sentimientos por Kurt. Y tal vez era la situación y su razón descolocada o tal vez era su mente jugándole una trampa pero estaba bastante seguro de que era su corazón queriendo decirle algo. Y ese algo era que se aferrara a ese chico. Que lo tomara y no lo soltara. Que nunca lo dejara ir. Que hiciera de él su todo. Que fuera su más preciado placer. Su más valioso hábito. Su vida.

Kurt gimió dejando una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla pero no era dolor, Blaine lo sabía, Kurt estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Kurt apretó la mano que el moreno tomaba y subió su otra mano hasta enterrarla en los rizos negros del ojimiel enganchando ambas piernas en la cadera del moreno y pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Blaine…-gimió con la voz entrecortada y llena de emoción.

-Sí, Kurt… lo sé-dijo el otro calmándolo y besando sus labios una vez más mientras lo penetraba más rápido que nunca, delirando al escuchar el sonido de sus pieles chocando y el respaldo de la cama colisionar con la pared.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y Blaine podría jurar que la habitación había subido unos cuantos grados de temperatura mientras el bajaba su mano en la cintura de Kurt y tomaba su pene entre sus dedos acariciándolo con fuerza dispuesto a hacerlo llegar. Kurt arqueó la espalda y empezó a prácticamente sollozar mientras apretaba los ojos y se retorcía en la cama, sus caderas moviéndose desenfrenadas hacia el cuerpo de Blaine y buscando su culminación con desesperación. Blaine jadeó con fuerza y gruñó empezando a moverse con más prisa, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de liberarse ya.

El estómago de Kurt se contraía constantemente y su rostro estaba rojo con su pecho sudoroso.

-Hey…-murmuró Blaine casi sin voz, con sus estocadas erráticas debido a lo cerca que estaba.-Mírame Kurt…-pidió acelerando sus movimientos. Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente y jadeó al encontrarse con la mirada profunda del ojimiel, sus ojos observándolo tan fijamente que parecía tener la intención de hacer que sus almas se fundieran en una misma.

-Blaine…-susurró Kurt con necesidad mientras su miembro se contraía en la mano del moreno viniéndose con un gemido alto. Blaine lo observó fijamente penetrándolo un par de veces más antes de correrse con el nombre del ojiazul en sus labios. Cerró los ojos por un momento viendo manchas blancas detrás de sus parpados y sintiendo como de repente perdía la fuerza en todo el cuerpo, cayó sobre Kurt intentando recuperar el aliento.

Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza besando su frente una y otra vez con su pecho subiendo y bajando en un ritmo de locos y acariciando su espalda con ternura pero a la vez desesperación, como rogándole a Blaine que no se fuera, que se quedara con él.

-Kurt…-murmuró el moreno incorporándose un poco y mirándolo embelesado. Kurt se limpió una lágrima traicionera y negó con la cabeza.

-No te vayas por favor.-rogó con el labio inferior temblando y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de tristeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que la piel debajo de sus cejas y su nariz. Blaine suspiró con alegría extrema y besó a Kurt en los labios intentando demostrarle que no lo dejaría, que no tenía idea de que era lo que harían pero lo harían juntos.

-No me iré Kurt, nunca.-respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa al ver la expresión estupefacta del ojiazul.

-Tú… ¿En serio te quedarás?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí.-contestó el moreno mirándolo fijamente.-Claro sí eso es lo que quieres.-agregó dándole a él la oportunidad de elegir. Kurt suspiró emocionado y sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí.-dijo asintiendo varias veces. Sin aliento.-Sí, quédate.-

Blaine asintió y lo besó de nuevo en los labios sellando de esta manera el pacto que sus corazones inconscientemente habían hecho. Tomó el rostro del chico de cabellos rosados entre sus manos y le besó ambas mejillas dejando un reguero de besos después por sobre toda su cara. Kurt sonrió contento y soltó una carcajada adorable que hizo el estómago del moreno contraerse. De repente ambos chicos se quedaron callados, observándose directo a los ojos ambos preguntándose que sería lo siguiente para ambos y si incluso funcionarían como pareja.

Pero Blaine lo sabía, si lo intentaban juntos lo lograrías. Ellos lo harían.

-Tu pene flácido está dentro de mí.-

Y ahí acabó el momento romántico. Blaine soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar la declaración del ojiazul y lo besó en la frente por última vez retirándose lentamente de su interior, sonriendo cuando oyó a Kurt suspirar profundamente.

-Ahora ya no hay ningún pene flácido dentro de ti.-dijo el moreno recostándose a su lado y sonriendo satisfecho cuando el ojiazul se acurrucó en su pecho. Kurt sonrió también.

-¿Sabes que la escuela se volverá loca?-preguntó el chico pálido trazando patrones en los abdominales del moreno.

-Como si nos importara lo que ellos piensen.-contestó el otro acariciando los mechones rosados en la cabeza de Kurt. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros dándole la razón.

-Sin embargo será divertido.-continuó alzando la cabeza hasta posarla en el fuerte hombro del ojimiel para verlo a la cara. Blaine lo miró divertido con una ceja alzada.-Sí, ya sabes.-dijo Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado.-El chico malo y el chico skank siendo pareja, todos perderán la cabeza.-

-La perderán literalmente si te molestan.-informó mirándolo serio de repente.-Y lo digo muy en serio Kurt, si ellos te molestan yo…-

-Sí, sí, les arrancaras las extremidades con tu motocicleta, lo sé.-lo interrumpió Kurt sonriendo.-Pero no eres el único dispuesto a defender esto.-dijo señalándolos a ambos.-Porque si ellos dicen algo malo sobre nosotros yo les meteré el cucharón de la cocina por el culo.-finalizó luciendo bastante seguro sobre su amenaza. Blaine negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿A mí me dijiste que me meterías la escopeta de tu padre por el culo si decía algo inapropiado y a ellos solo les meterás un cucharón?-se quejó luciendo falsamente indignado.-Muy mal de tu parte Kurt, y yo que creí que ahora tendría beneficios.-

-¡Calla Anderson!-dijo el ojiazul riéndose por las palabras del moreno.-O si el que recibirá por el culo la próxima vez serás tú.-

-No me opondría a eso.-contestó el otro riendo y provocando una nueva sesión de carcajadas por parte de ambos.

Y allí yacieron esa tarde entre risas, besos y demás muestras de afecto, iniciando algo que ninguno de los dos alguna vez había imaginado que tendrían.

Una relación.

Un noviazgo lleno de primeras veces, primeros besos en la escuela frente a todos, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas del alumnado, primero besos en la entrada de la casa de Kurt, con su padre esperándolo dentro y gritando constantemente que ya entrara, primeros besos con la palabra "te amo" susurrada inmediatamente después de que sus labios se separaran. Primeros besos como ninguno. También primeras citas, pedidas con nerviosismo y llevadas a cabo con corazones descolocados y la emoción instalada permanentemente en sus cuerpos. Hubo por supuesto primeras presentaciones formales, con Burt apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de Blaine mientras este se ponía pálido solo de recordar la escopeta que alguna vez Kurt le había mostrado y también Kurt siendo arrollado con la serie de preguntas que la madre de Blaine le hacía emocionada al finalmente conocer la pareja de su hijo.

Pero por supuesto también hubo primeras peleas, como aquella vez en la universidad cuando Kurt se había unido a un grupo con gente como él y este chico con el cabello verde, Steven, lo había besado sin su consentimiento. O como la vez en que Blaine había olvidado la promesa con Kurt de no fumar y había llegado al departamento oliendo a cigarrillos.

Hubo primeros y dolorosos rompimientos también, con Kurt llorando en casa de su padre y Blaine golpeando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Con ambos arrepintiéndose de los errores que habían cometido y aceptando la culpa de lo sucedido pero sobre todo con ambos perdonándose, reconociendo su arrepentimiento y prometiendo recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Y también hubo primeras reconciliaciones con ambos disculpándose y ambos sonriendo de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Estando de nuevo juntos y encerrándose en su departamento por el resto de la semana rechazando cualquier contacto con el exterior a favor de más contacto el uno con él otro.

Ese día en casa de Kurt, haciendo un trabajo para historia, dos personas completamente diferentes y sin una razón aparente para estar juntas iniciaron lo que más tarde los llevaría a un hermoso matrimonio, con una gran casa en una gran ciudad y grandes trabajos con los que siempre habían soñado.

Ese día en casa de Kurt, ya cinco años atrás, les dio lo que siempre habían deseado internamente sin atreverse a confesar.

Les dio una persona para mantener en sus vidas, para hacerlas su todo.

Les dio un hábito más. El amarse hasta el puro final.

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? En serio sería muy bueno que me dejaran un review, ya sea dando buenas críticas o lanzándome tomates por mi redacción XD ese ha sido mi intento de hacer a Kurt skank y también mi intento de escribir algo Klaine en donde no se estén follando mutuamente al mismo tiempo (?) en la primera escena…. Y aquí fue en la sexta escena así que yo llamo a eso progreso. Como sea, recomiendo escuchar la canción Habits de Tove Lo mientras leen esto, y aunque la letra no tiene nada que ver con el os (XD) fue con esa canción que escribí todo esto (no es el tipo de música que escucho pero la primera vez que la escuché no pude evitar sentir la urgente necesidad de escribir mucho smut XD)

Así que eso ha sido todo y espero que haya sido de su agrado y en especial que haya sido del agrado de cierta Klainer extraña muy parecida a mí cuyo cabello morado roba suspiros y también cuyo nombre no estoy autorizada para decir XD.

Lo más seguro es que mañana actualice Un millón de estrella en el cielo así que estense atentos ;)

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
